


Til My Soul Corrupts

by Skyelily1825



Series: Be Careful What You Wish For [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Oban Star-Racers
Genre: AU, Angst, Decapitation, Depressing, Feels, Gen, Girls with Guns, Guns, Shooting, Swords, but not technically I don't think, kind of character death, minor fight scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: This isn't connected to "A Single Wish", I just had a couple of ideas for this cross over so I'm thinking I'll write some one shots for the other ideas.Eva learns what it means to be magical and the true price of a wish.





	Til My Soul Corrupts

"You don't even know what you did, do you?" A tall, tan girl with brown hair asked. With her was a younger, black and red haired girl. They stood on the outskirts of town, in a forest that stretched out and surrounded a school a ways away.

"What do you mean?" The younger, she couldn't be more then 15, asked. The brunette Lifted her hand, showing a matching silver ring to the one the other has.  
"You made a wish, didn't you?" Her eyes widen.  
"Yeah, I did. Why? What's wrong with that?"  
"Do you even know what you've done to yourself?"  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"You've sealed your fate with your wish, you've doomed yourself, like every other magical girl out there."

"Doomed myself? What do you mean? What, am I going to die or something?" She asked in disbelief.

"If you're lucky."

Everything goes still as the younger takes that in. Her eyes widen, the blood draining from her face.

"W-what?" The girl sighs,  turning to look at her.

"As magical girls we all share the same fate. We battle witches until we die, or until our souls corrupt."

"Our souls? How? What happens when that happens? Why is that worse then death?" She shakes her head tiredly.

"You're new, aren't you? You seem new, how long ago did you make your wish?"

"Um, yesterday?"

"I guess that sounds about right."she nods once before looking her straight in the eyes. She takes her ring off, transforming it into her gem. "You know what this is, right? Kyubey at least told you that much, he had to have."

"Y-yeah," she nods quickly, "it's a soul gem."

"Correct, and do you know why it's called that?"

"Um, no, not really." She tilts her head.

"Because that's what it's made from. Each gem is made from the soul of the magical girl they belong to." The younger gasps, stiffening.

"W-what?" She shakes her head, trying to deny it. "No, that, that can't be true." The older sighs, transforming. She stands in a yellow and brown military like outfit.

"Need proof? Transform." She orders. The younger bites her lip nervously. Her anxieties pooling in the pit of her stomach. She doesn't want to know if it's true or not. She doesn't want to think about the implications of that.

She looks at her ring, her eyes begging it not to be true. She hesitantly takes it off, transforming for the first time into her magical girl outfit. A red and black racers outfit. Her gem rest at her neck on a choker.

Before she can look back at the girl she hears it, feels it. The loud bang of a gun aimed straight at her. Emotionless eyes stare at her as she doubles over, hands covering the bullet hole in her gut.

"Stings, right?" She fires another bullet. The younger clenches her eyes shut, biting her lip to hold in any sounds she might make. "But clearly not as much as it should." Another bang, another bullet hole.

"I've seen people shot before. People with souls. What you're feeling is nothing compared to what they felt." Another shot. "Nothing compared to what I once felt." Another shot.

"Stop it! Why are you doing this?" The younger lifts her head to glare at her, teeth bared in a snarl.

"To teach you. If you had a soul you'd had screamed. You'd be laying on the ground by now, bleeding out. You'd at the very least be crying. But you're not. You don't feel pain like a living person anymore. You're soulless, like me. As we speak your gem is healing those holes I put in you, so stand up straight again, you're fine."

The younger bites her lip, still glaring at her with her hands covering her stomach. "Why would I do that? So I can be an easier target?"

"If I wanted you dead I could have shot your gem, you'd have died instantly." Cold steel eyes stared back at glaring red. The younger stayed like that for a few moments longer before reluctantly standing up straight, though one of her hands goes to her own weapon, a large, thin, wrench shaped blade.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Not really."

"Fine, then you can ask that fur ball next time you see it. It's not my job to teach you noobs anything." She turns to go, walking a few steps before stopping. Without looking back she adds "oh, and next time we meet I will be aiming for your gem. If you want to live hunt somewhere else, stay out of my town."

Eva watches her go, fuming even after she's gone. She looks down to her stomach, where the first bullet went through her. There's no hole, no blood, as though she hadn't been shot just moments before.

 

...

 

 "Greetings Eva." The girl with the black and red hair looks towards the voice, seeing the small white creature.

"Kyubey, I was hopping I'd see you soon."

"Oh?" It tilts it's head to the side cutely. "Why is that?"

"I met a girl today, another magical girl like me. She's fucking crazy, she shot me. But she said some things."

"What kind of things did she say?"

She looks at her gem, almost like she doesn't want to ask. "She said we're soulless, and we're doomed. We share the same fate, whatever that means."

"Well, it's true that you share the same fate, but I wouldn't say you're doomed because of that. As for being soulless, of course that's not true! You're holding your soul in your hand right now."

The wind blows gently around them, the grass swaying in the breeze. All around them is silence, the moments dragging on. All Eva can do is stare at her gem, trying to breath. Her chest hurts.

"If my soul's here then why can I feel my heart pounding? How am I alive?" Her voice is strained, choked as she tries to hold in the pain that's growing in her chest.

"You can feel your heart beating because your soul is within 100 meters of your body. If it weren't your body would be lying lifeless in the grass until your gem was returned. You are alive because your soul gem is intact and close to your body."

"But that's not the same! I-I'm not alive! Not really! If my body dies when my gem is too far away then I'm nothing more then a walking corpse!" She hugs her knees, her hand gripping her gem tighter. Tears streak down her face. "What happens now? What happens to my soul when I die?!"

"You can only die if your soul gem brakes, in which case you would cease to exist entirely."

"So that's my fate?! To die and stop existing? I'll never get to see my mom again, even when I'm dead! Why would you do this?"

"To better protect your souls of course."

"Why? How does turning me into some kind of meat puppet protect me?!"

Kyubey sighs, shaking its head. He walks around to sit in front of her. "Eva, I think you are underestimating the danger and risk that comes with fighting witches. (1) Your body's nothing more than a collection of neurons and a centralized cardiovascular system. In addition, when the human body ceases to function, the soul is lost. I gave your soul a physical form to prevent that from happening, a form you can pick up and protect with your own hands."

"But why? I didn't ask for this! I just wanted to be free from that boarding school! I just wanted to see my dad again! Why did you do this to me!?!"

 (2) "You had a wish important enough to you to commit to a life of battle, did you not? And that wish has come true, hasn't it?" Eva stares at kyubey, her eyes wide, tears still streaming down her face.

...

Eva stood outside Wei racing. She wanted to see him again, but she couldn't. All she could do was stare at the building.

"Daddy." She tore her gaze away. How could she ever hope to see him again? They could never be a family again, not now, how could they? She was already dead. She turned and walked away, a wiping a stray tear from her face.

"Good bye dad."

...

 (3) "Schau dir den garten an

All blumen blühen rot

Rot Wie was wasser

Dass sie gebadet sind

Willst due das wasser

Hinzufugen?

Und helfen sie den blumen zu blühen?

In den garten kommen

Hat dein schicksal buchstaniert"

Eva rolls her eyes at the song, trying to avoid the dancing familiars. Red flowers, they seem to be in charge of finding people to lure into the labyrinth, and watering cans that seem to pour our poison. They're likely for protecting the witch that spawned them.

She grips her sword handle tightly, sneaking behind them. She slashes them to pieces before they can notice her. "I can't risk letting you go out and become witches too, now can I?" She asks the air before turning to the hall leading to the witch. "Now for your mistress to die."

She runs down down the hall, sword drawn. When she gets to the end she spots the witch. A tall feminine figure with large red petals on her head and leaves on her neck, arms, and fingers. Her feet are firmly planted in the ground, like a flower in bloom.

Eva scans the area, seeing no familiars she run in, charging at her. The witch turns a smiling, emotionless face towards her. She races her arms, shooting leaves at her. Eva swipes at them, but those she misses slash at her skin.

She glares at the witch, jumping to dodge the roots that shoot up to trip her. "Looks like this garden could use some weeding, huh Witch Gardengia?"

 The witch laughs at her, as though she's delighted at the prospect. Loud and deranged, the witch shoots up, growing to a massive size.

"What the hell?!" Eva yells as the witch looms over her. Caught off guard she doesn't notice as the roots shoot up, wrapping around her legs. "Ah!" She struggles, slashing at the roots as hard as she can, trying to free herself. The witch opens her mouth wide, revealing rows and rows of bloody sharp teeth. Eva looks up just as the witch lunges at her.

"Ahh!" Eva's eyes widen. She quickly holds up her sword, swinging it just as the witch comes for her, slicing her open from her lower lip to her throat. Green and red oozes out as the witch screaches in pained rage. Eva takes her chance, swinging her sword and decapitating her.

The witch screams before everything seems to explode on itself before the labyrinth fades away. Eva drops to the ground on her hands and knees. She shakes, breathing heavily, before lifting her head. Where the witch once stood lies a grief seed. She sighs, picking herself up and going over to it, grabbing it.

...

 "Why haven't you used that grief seed you collected?"

Eva looks over to see kyubey before turning her attention back to her hands. In one hand lies the grief seed, in the other her soul gem.

"Tell me kyubey, where do witches come from?" She looks at the red of her gem, it's gotten darker then when she first got it, to the black grief seed. She looks at the similar shape and design. Sure, some details are different, but it looks too close for comfort.

"Witches are born from despair and spread despair, as I've told you before."

Eva looks at him. "I think there's something you're not saying. Why does this grief seed look like a soul gem?"

"Ah, that. That is because it used to be a soul gem."

Eva bites her lip, gripping both the seed and jem tighter. "So that witch, she, she was like me?"

Kyubey nods. "That's correct. She was once a magical girl, but she gave in to despair and a curse grew in her gem, corrupting her."

Eva looks away. She has to hold herself together, but it's not easy. Sadness and disgust fill her, and drip from her tongue as she speaks. "So is this my fate? Is this the fate magical girls share?"

"Actually, yes. I'm surprised you figured it out so quickly."

"And you want me to use her to purify my gem? To force her to take my pain on top of hers?"

Kyubey tilts his head, "I don't see a problem there. It's the only way you can purify your gem. If you don't you'll end up just like she did."

"But it's not right! I refuse!"

"So you're choosing to allow your soul to become corrupted?"

"Yes!" She glares at him. He's silent for a moment before tilting his head and closing his eyes.

"Wonderful. Good luck with that."

"Huh?"

...

Eva lays on her back in the park. A new grief seed lies next to her, and four more rest in her pocket. She doesn't have the will to grab it, even though it's so close. She can barely move her head to look at her gem in her hand.

It's so dark she can barely see the red. She smiles as tears stream down her face, one after the other.

"I guess it won't be long now." She laughs, the sound hollow and forced. "I won't have to be like this anymore. I won't have to be alone. We-we can all be friends in-in my l-labyrinth." She sniffles, letting out an agonized scream as her gem cracks and shatters.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) and (2) direct quotes from kyubey because kyubey says it best, I couldn't write anything that sounds even close to him in that regard.
> 
> (3) I used Google translate to get the German lyrics to the witch's song.  
> Look at the garden  
> All the flowers bloom in red  
> Red as the water  
> That they're bathed in  
> Will you add to the water  
> And help the flowers bloom?  
> Coming to the garden  
> Has spelled your doom


End file.
